Somebody misses her hug
by wezza1981
Summary: Ella goes on a search for her friend Set after season 4
1. Chapter 1

This is the first story I have stated or written, so please be gentile with me, however I would like to know your thoughts or advice, will be honest, have no idea where I want this to go just yet or if it should just be a little one shot

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, the show belong to Fox/DC/Netflix, etc. I am just borrowing the characters for a while.

She could feel the music vibrating through the street as walked straight passed the line of hot and sexy partygoers, all eager to have their inhibitions lowered, ready for a night of "sin". As she passed, a few of the crowd gave her a once over, some whispered comments and a few pointed and laughed at the least glamorous of guests strode confidently to the head of the line, seemingly oblivious to the exclusive nature of the club.

Three years ago when she had first visited Lux, she had felt nervous and a little embarrassed about doing this exact same thing but the exuberant and eccentric club owner had assured her that there wouldn't be an issue as to her entry into his domain and if there was, there would be "Hell To Pay", it was funny, she had only just met the man but his words had made her feel welcome and dare she think it, cared for by a total stranger, who looked at her with kind but mischievous eyes whilst making some inappropriate joke over a corpse.

The man was the most method of "method actor's", picking the strangest of roles to embrace and embrace fully, never breaking character once in all the time she had known him but 1) she had said the Devil gets a bad rap and 2) she sees ghosts, or one ghost to be exact, so maybe not the best person to judge on "who's the craziest". She had told Chloe about her "friend" and for the first time in her life wasn't doubted in her conviction or mocked, which was always the worst, or just given that look what screamed "be nice to the crazy girl", maybe she should have gotten the Devil's view on the subject, he would know right? A small smile crossed her face at that thought, maybe she should have confided that particular secret to him.

Her musings ceased as she approached the two Man Mountains of bouncers, who simply gave her a smile as they unclipped the velvet rope and motioned for her to enter, Ella couldn't help but give them a 1,000 watt smile in return and nearly a hug or two but thought better of it.

Lux was as lively as ever but Ella felt like the heart and soul the place had been ripped out with the absence of its owner, as she slipped through the crowds of gyrating bodies, she could see his piano holding centre stage but was now treated like shrine than a thing of beauty and song, all the patrons kept a respectful distance from it and that made Ella sad, Lucifer could make it sing, conveying whatever emotion he was feeling at that time but now it was silent.

Once she had entered the elevator the music had quietened and the ride was uneventful as the car ascended to the penthouse. Ella emerged into the vast space, which was only illuminated by the surprisingly still well stocked bar, "Lucifer? Are you hear?", she cautiously asked into the shadow but the place felt empty and unlived in, she felt a slight chill down her spine like she maybe disturbing yet another shrine to the one and only Lucifer Morningstar.

Her mind whirled, was she invading his personal space, breaking his trust in her for snooping into his personal business? Trespassing into his pricey and potentially interfering with his "Family Business", that was how Chloe had described his absence from their last 3, or was it 4 cases now but Ella could see it in her friends eyes that she was devastated by his absence and she was only getting told the bare minimal of information so that worry would be kept at bay, but Ella was a scientist and answers needed to be had, Linda and Maze had been just as helpful and if it was family business, why was Amenadiel still here? Maybe because he now had a son and that Linda needed him, he was exempt from the obligations? Too many unanswered question but she could see Lucifer stepping in to shoulder the whole thing on his own, the man who had said he was hated, abandoned and loathed by his entire family, was the first to step up and deal with the situation regardless to how much pain it would cause him.

Maybe "dear old dad" had died, she could hear his voice in her mind with a little bit of snark to enforce the point, no that didn't track because surely Amenadiel would have gone too regardless to now having Charlie, Linda of all people would have understood and been encouraging and probably made him go, so the questions continued, too many dam questions she thought to herself.

"Oh, where are you Lucifer?" Ella's voice was quiet but had a determination about it, one which left no question that she would find the answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Ella sat alone with her thoughts in the semi darkness of her friend's penthouse, she had poured herself a drink from the bar but was nursing it, just content to have the beverage in her hands more so than the taste of the high end whiskey, what was her plan? Evidence, but of what? The location of his allusive family? She had tried tracking his phone but that only lead back to Lux, why would he leave his phone? Why would he leave his home so abruptly? Why would he leave his new family?

Family, now that was a word, his issues with his own aside (even though it broke her heart to hear the way they treated him), when did she start thinking of Lucifer as family? He had always been kind and gentle and somewhat caring towards her, but something changed over a year ago but before that, she had helped with the case of the non-grave grave, where she had faith in him and was rewarded with taking the "Devil" to church, yes he grumbled a bit but never once mocked her faith in the "big man", or her desire to be part of something bigger than herself, he seemed to be wanting the same thing (Dad aside!).

She had gone to Vegas with him on a whim to help his kind of ex-wife and had been rewarded with nothing but 5* living, fun and excitement and a dress that would blow the minds of any man and maybe even some ladies, she had felt so dam proud of the look he gave her when he called her ravishing, from the man who slept with super models but the difference was, he was honestly admiring her beauty, like he had seen this side of her for the first time and wasn't a sexual thing, it was that he thought she was beautiful and that meant the world to her.

Was it after her actual brother Jay had got mixed up with the dodgy diamond dealer and gone on the run, Lucifer had been brutally honest in his accusations, harsh in the claims but he had a look of shear disappointment that Jay was actually the bad guy as he said them, as he thought it would hurt her. After the case was solved, Jay was the model Brother, she wondered if Lucifer had had a word with her "perfect brother" but why would he?

Still too many question swirled in her brain.

No, it was probably a year ago, after she had confessed to Chloe about her ghost, Lucifer had turned up in her lab and was nothing but kind, attentive and patient, she had rambled on about the science she was trying to prove, he never once looked bored or disinterested in anything she had to say, at one point he had remarked that she reminded him of his little sister, she could see the fondness and the love in his eyes and that had melted her heart and she had to give the man a hug, which for once he reciprocated, even giving her a gentle kiss on the top of head. After that night, he spent a lot of time in her lab, just listening to her with curiosity and interest, he may have been avoiding paperwork but she didn't mind.

"Lucifer, I miss you so much! I want my big brother back!"


	3. Chapter 3

After downing her drink, Ella begun her search.

First she headed to the library, running her fingers along the impressive shelf of books before stopping at an ancient and battered looking version of Hamlet. "Thanks for the punch up, love Will" Wow she read it again and wondered how Lucifer had got what looked beyond a first edition version of this book and who William Shakespeare was referring too in his dedication. HOW MUCH MONEY DOES HE HAVE?

The search of the library led to nothing, a great selection of 1st editions, some seriously interesting historical journals but nothing to help in her search for Lucifer (Though she would want to read them all but only when her Brother/Friend was back). She needed to stop thinking with her heart but start to think with that amazing forensic brain, Lucifer had always complimented her on this and she would put it to use.

Ella found several things on her search, none were overly helpful, namely a guest suite, kitchen and additional bathrooms and the world's most exquisite walk in wardrobe but none of these places led to any answers.

What was she doing? Ella couldn't even answer that question but she needed to do something, the non-answers she was getting from Chloe, Maze and Linda weren't helping and they were meant to be her tribe! All of them held sadness in their hearts but none were willing to share with her, it hurt, but maybe they were trying to protect her from the truth, being the family they were.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" Was all she could come up with, but it was loud and strong and chased away some of her doubt in her ability to solve the "crime" but there was no crime, no murder, no missing person's report, no nothing! She asks herself again, "what was she doing?"

"Was Lucifer in trouble? In danger? Or was she just projecting her fears onto the "case", what case, Chloe and the rest has said he was just away but they never believed the words they told her, so she never believed their tries at the truth, why were they holding back, shielding her from the truth?

"Hey big man" Ella had actually knelt for this one, "I know we have been on rocky ground recently, but I hope that doesn't mean you won't hear me now." She took a deep breath, "my friend Lucifer has gone missing! I know, his name sounds bad especially when talking to you but he is the most sweet and clueless guy I know, but I miss him so much, he is kind and caring and relentless in his pursuit of justice, he has shown me kindness and understanding that no one else really has, I need him back, even if it is just to listen to me drone on about wood vs. plastic and absorption rates, I don't care what I need to do, but he needs to come back" the last part was said in almost whisper but the tears she felt welling up in her eyes never fell.

As usual she was met with silence.

Ella groaned silently to herself.

She stood and resumed her search.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Wow, thanks guys for taking the time to have a read of this little story, honestly wasn't sure anyone would

Ella came bounding down the stairs, her ponytail swinging freely, she wanted to say that she was optimistic, she also wanted to slide down the handrail but that was for another day. Over the past few days she had reached out to her legit contacts, her less legit contacts, friends and even acquaintances she had met at forensic conferences from all over the country, there must be some sign that Lucifer had blown into a town or city somewhere, wasn't as if he was ever subtle and someone would have noticed his arrival even anecdotally, maybe one of these people could get her the lead she is desperately hunting for.

"Wut up Detective peeps!" she called out as she walked across the main floor towards her lab, Chloe and Dan were in a deep discussion, which she suspected was less work related and more Trixie related but even still she got a small smile from Chloe and a wave, Dan simply nodded in her direction, things were a little awkward following their little fling or to put it another way, when two sad people had found a little comfort even if it was for a night.

Ella entered her lab, turning on the lights and equipment, her eyes did a quick sweep over the space and she decided the night shift hadn't made a mess, which made a nice change "Must have been a slow night" she said to the empty room.

She skimmed over her emails, there were the usual requests for updates and rush jobs but nothing to aid her in her search for Lucifer. So she drained the last dregs of her coffee and begun the working day.

A few hours later her laptop beeped, signalling another round of results had finished. She swivelled around on her chair away from the samples currently laid out on her examination table and turned to the screen, reading the prompts and cycling into the next round of processing. Once she was certain the program was running and was back to work, she glanced over towards the door and felt her heart sink. She could just picture Lucifer gliding into the lab with style and grace and a trademark smirk, in recent months, she had been blessed with a true and genuine smile which reached his eyes and that warmed her heart, she could tell he was finally lowering some of his walls around her and that made her feel special.

"Ah, good morning Miss Lopez" She could hear the British accent almost musically fill the lab

"its afternoon Lucifer!" a small eye roll and a gentile smile before launching herself at him for a bone crunching hug, he would tense but often she would get a few soft pats on her back, the times he patted her on the head always made her giggle. Even still he somehow did give the best cuddles.

With a dismissive wave we would press on "Well then, a very good afternoon to you!" mischief clearly evident in his voice, she may even get a wink or a waggle of an eyebrow to highlight the point. "What devilishly delightful details do you have for me and the "Detective? I am in a justice seeking mood, or a punishing mood or maybe I should go and introduce myself to the new desk Sargent?" Lucifer looked amused.

"Dude… I love you man, but focus, results will be about 10 minutes, also Tim is married with two kids!"

"I am always up for a challenge and as you say, I have 10 minutes!" Ella shock her head with a good natured grin on her face, the look on his face suggested he probably would only need 5 minutes before the man was his.

"Ahhhhhhhh, behave! 10 minutes, come back then with Decker, now shoo!" She gestured the motion for emphasis.

"As you desire" He mock bowed and retreated backwards out of the lab.

But for the past few weeks Ella mostly sat alone in her lab, only being disturbed by work related stuff and by the seriously professional men and women of the LAPD, she really loved her job but lately she missed the fun and the almost childlike enthusiasm that often greeted her, made the worst of cases somehow be ok, Lucifer when focused was always 100% certain that the guilty party would be caught and punished by the Detective, himself and often with her own insights and discoveries helping things along but now that was missing, she could see that reflected in Chloe's eyes when they discussed cases. Ella decided that she really needed to check in with Chloe, she must be feeling the same (probably worse because there was definitely a thing between the two), and Chloe had previously said that Lucifer had made her a better Detective. Somehow with Lucifer's influence she had become a better CSI, secretly always trying to find something that he had missed, she smiled a little triumphantly at that thought.

Ella let out a rather loud sigh, turned back to her samples and focused on work.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – Wow, thanks guys for taking the time to have a read of this little story, honestly wasn't sure anyone would.

Hope you enjoy

Ella sat alone in here lab casually flicking through reports, it would seem that Lucifer Morningstar had disappeared of the face of the earth.

Witness protection? Maybe Lucifer's shady dealings had finally caught up with him, maybe the "family business" was actually British mafia related but she knew deep in her heart that Chloe wouldn't have gone along with that or maybe he was going to testify against them? The man's records only went back so far, one day there was Lucifer Morningstar, a man with no past. Maybe he had been in witness protection and somehow his cover had been blown? Yeah that made some kind of sense to her. If his cover had been blown then he would have had to been moved to a new location with a new identity.

Knowing the US Marshalls, they would have given Lucifer a name which would have caused the man to grumble a few "Bloody Hells", what could it be though? Maybe Steve? Nah, she shook her head, maybe Sam, yeah that fits better Sam it was. She smiled at that, she could see him as a Sam. Now, what surname would be the most/least appropriate for the man she knew? It would have to be something anti-Lucifer, like Godlyman! That would have been her choice, Sam Godlyman, saying out loud a few times only caused her to burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Whatcha laughing at Lopez?" A small voice behind her caused Ella to jump a little and swivel round on her chair

"Jeeeeze Ray-Ray!" Ella's hands had jumped to her heart in surprise, her voice though had come out as a exasperated sigh, "Thought we talked about you doing that! " Even after all these years, her strange Ghost friend still made her jump at her sudden appearances, "So going to tie a bell round your neck, oh wait, probably bit hard in your…." Ella waved her hands in the air, which suggested ghost state, but she give her friend a soft smile as forgiveness to the sudden interruption.

"Yeah sorry about that!" Her tone was less apologetic and more amused as she pushed her glasses back up her nose as she shuffled further into the room. "So…. What's new?"

Ella huffed, her shoulders slumped by way of response, "a friend…" She trailed off but gathered her thoughts before continuing, "A great friend of mine has disappeared and I am worried that they could be in real trouble!" It felt like a weight had lifted off of her shoulders, the simple act of confessing her fear, somehow made her feel better. "It's not like this is the first time a Houdini act has been pulled but it somehow feels different.

A shuffling of shoes on the lab floor and a quiet "Typical of the big dolt, to be all selfless and noble at the worst time!"

Ella almost missed the statement but not quite "What was that?" She carefully asked, a little confusion had crept into her voice, "Who is a big dolt?"

"Mhmmm, errr. Nothing….. Go on? About this friend of yours?" Ray-Ray clearly had the look of a dear in the headlights about her as he decided that her shoes were so interesting, clearly not wanting to meet Ella's eyes.

"Ray-Ray?" Ella questioned, the ghost was now looking anywhere but at Ella, "What do you know? And I don't want to hear anything about ghost rules!" Ela's tone was firm and serious. "Don't tell me you have been spying on my friends in the shower? Have you been spying on Lucifer in the shower?" Usually, Ella would have found that question amusing, knowing Lucifer Morningstar would probably welcome being admired in the shower.

A curious expression passed over her friends face, a mix of horror and disgust, "Oh DAD no! I am not a perv Lopez, and that happened like one time!" came the shocked, embarrassed and rushed statement. "Why would you think that?"

Ella ignored the "one time" comment, but focused on the three simple words "Oh DAD no!"

Before she answered, she really considered her friend, it was like a tiny light bulb and popped on in the back of her mind, it was subtle, maybe nothing but her wild imagination playing tricks on her but at that moment, Ray-Ray really reminded her of her missing friend. The use of "Dad" instead of God, the horrified expression when suggesting she had been watching him, the amused, non-apology, apology and the way she fiddled with her glasses which, could easily be a set of cufflinks!

Her mind kicked into overdrive, maybe she was Lucifer's sister somehow, but then Amenadiel was Lucifer's brother, so maybe his family adopted a wide range of children in need? Somehow her tragic death all those years ago had been the catalyst for his current persona? That he was blamed by his "family" that her death was his fault, maybe he blamed himself for it and the only way to get through the tragedy was to paint himself as the monster, the Devil and her heart broke a little.

Ray-Ray had seemed to have been more present lately, asking all about her life and friends in LA, maybe she was here in some way to kinda of spend some time with her brother through her? Maybe she couldn't because of ghost rules of something but that didn't explain why she had first seen the ghost as a child, who had then followed her across the country being nothing but supportive of Ella's move away from her toxic family and self-destructive behaviour and all for her embracing her passions and some could argue her desires here in LA. Desires, now that sounds like something a certain well-dressed consultant would certainly approve of.

"So, well this has errr …been fun!" Ray-Ray still had the look of having hand in the cookie jar and having been caught. "Sooooo smell you later…"

"Don't you say it, and no disappearing on me!" Ella interrupted her, she instinctively reached out to grab her mysterious ghost but resisted and she expected to find nothing solid under her fingers.

Chloe took that moment to walk into the lab, with a file in hand awaiting some test results, only to find two women in what looked like a tense conversation.

"Oh sorry Ella, I didn't know that you had company" Chloe said a little embarrassed by her interruption of the two young women

"WAIT! WHAT? YOU CAN SEE HER?"


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys, thanks for the views and lovely comments, I have been away for a few days and had a bit of a nasty tumble, so I am a tad broken at the moment, but hope to keep the story going,

So enjoy

"WAIT! WHAT? YOU CAN SEE HER?" Ella was shocked, surprised and really, really grateful, that for the first time in her life, someone else could see her ghost, so not crazy then!

"Of course I can…." Chloe's smile fell as her sentence trailed off, before she mentally shock herself and continued, "Why would I not see her?" Confusion evident now on her face

"Well….. You know? "Ella had become animated in her movements. "You know, she's that friend of mine, which no one sees?" Really stressing the No One part, "The one we errr, talked about a while ago?" Every one of her answers came out as a question as she held a breath and awaited the avalanche of panicked questions to hit her.

"Oh!" Was the simple response, "as in your ghost friend?" A simple but leading question, Chloe's wide eyes met Ella's wide eyes and a simple nod was the only confirmation she got. "Nice to meet you?" Chloe was a little nervous, especially now knowing the "whole truth". God, Devil, Angels all were real, so why not ghosts?

"Crap!" An equally surprised Ray-Ray had backed up against the wall, her hand up in the universal sign of peace and trying to be as small and non-threatening as possible. All eyes now focused on her. "Double crap!"

Chloe matched Ray-Ray's pose, hands in the air in a calming fashion, "It's ok, I'm not scared and Ella has talked about you said you were her friend, well I'm her friend too and besides I have seen some stranger things than this!" A small weight lifted from Chloe's shoulders, the simple acknowledgement of "strange" could be a gateway into really having a talk with Ella about the last year, well the last three years. She had hated keeping Ella in the dark but while she had a crisis of faith and was questioning everything she believed in, Chloe had decided that probably dropping the whole "Truth is out there!" speech was probably not the best idea.

"Yeah, I am sure you have Chloe!" a knowing and familiar smirk greeted her, a hint of mischief briefly flickered across her face before settling back on surprise as she was sure no one other than Ella or her siblings should be able see her.

"How do you know that?" Chloe took a step back from the sweet and innocent looking girl who stood before her, Ella looked on in shock and curiosity.

A sigh came, Ray-Ray looked up and almost into the ceiling as if asking for forgiveness, guidance, or the right words? Chloe didn't know.

Ray-Ray opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by Ella finally finding her voice, "You're Lucifer's sister!" it was blurted out but it was a statement and not a question, somehow all of her recent thoughts on the subject of the mystery that was Lucifer Morningstar and her investigations into the subject, this was the only thing what made any kind of sense, as if all the puzzle pieces had finally clicked into place (picture side down of course).

Chloe and Ray-Ray's eyes locked in total understanding, "Yes" was all she said.

Knowing that she couldn't hug her friend, she wrapped her arms around herself, she could feel tears welling up in her eyes, profound sadness crashed over Ella, "Why didn't you tell me?" Ella's voice was small but filled with compassion, "I could have, oh I don't know, tell him that you were ok, or kinda ok, or something?!" Ella almost sounding pleading, she could have been able to provide one of her friends some comfort or at least a little understanding. In a few rare moments, she had seen deep sadness in Lucifer's eyes, usually in moments when he was sure no one was watching, all this time she could have helped him and that broke her heart. "And no mention of ghost rules!"

Chloe coughed into her hand, a cough that sounded exactly like "ghost rules my ass!" Now Ella was a little more confused, what did Chloe know? Being Lucifer's partner, friend, two people deeply in love with each other, maybe he had told her about his sister on a long stakeout or over dinner, why had she never mentioned it? It would have been an invasion of his privacy, a break in his trust Ella quickly realised, the same way Chloe had never told a living sole about her confession either, it was their story to tell when they were ready. She gave Chloe a small smile, filled with warmth but Chloe only had eyes for Ray-Ray, a look Ella had come to recognise as, "I have just caught the suspect in a lie and now I am going to prod and press until I get a confession"

"So which one are you?" Chloe's voice was flat and serious, full on Detective mode.


	7. Chapter 7

"So which one are you?" Chloe's voice was flat and serious, full on Detective mode.

ONE? Suggesting that Lucifer had more than one sister, more than one that had died, Ella's brain screamed at her. Her legs felt like jelly so she rested against her desk, looking at the two women in front of her. Had Lucifer lost his entire family in some terrible accident, did he have some kind of survivor's guilt at being the only one to survive? Had he somehow caused it and that is why he thought of himself as a monster? She wasn't sure but the determined look on Chloe's face suggested that she might finally get some answers.

Silence filled the room, one fierce and determined looking women glared down a small and nervous looking ghost, the sight could have been funny, but there was a seriousness that hung in the air, one which Ella couldn't dismiss, something important and possibly special was on the cusp of occurring. Or so she hoped!

"Well?" Chloe asked again more forcefully this time, Ella could have sworn that Chloe had started tapping her foot through impatience.

The ghost hung her head, in what Ella recognised as shame and in a quiet voice simply and flatly stated "Azrael, my name is Azrael!" Guilty eyes met Ella's, a look that cried out "please don't hate me"

"Geeze, what it is with your family and the biblical names?" The surprise question had escaped Ella's lips before her brain had caught up.

"Well….." Azrael begun but was cut off by Chloe.

"Not here!" Chloe gave Azrael a pointed look, "maybe somewhere more private hmmm?" Chloe suggested, "Can you meet us at Lucifer's penthouse? Think we might need a strong drink after this conversation!" He eyes never left Azrael but she had move towards Ella, taking her hands gently and pulling her up and towards the door.

Ella didn't object to being led out of her lab and towards the parking structure, Ray-Ray or more preciously Azrael had vanished. Sure she was confused and a little dazed, she had no idea what was happening but felt safe that she had Chloe there, even if no answers were forthcoming but then again she hadn't actually asked any questions. Ella had a million questions.

The drive over to Lux was quiet, Ella gazed out the window and watched the city of angels skip by. City of Angels, was soon to be more true than she could have possible have thought but at that moment she was oblivious to that little fact so she watched the city go by, trusting that soon she would know what the "Hell" was going on, at that, her hand had inadvertently clutched at her cross, which was back where it belonged.

During the drive Chloe kept an eye on her friend with a few subtle glances to her passenger, she know the young women next to her was burning with questions, true to Lucifer's mantra, she would not lie to her, regardless to what was asked, she hoped Azrael would be so open, especially as Chloe only had a small amount of information and she know that the scientist next to her wouldn't be satisfied with only vague answers.

"Is Lucifer ok?" Ella asked without turning to her companion, a small but equally enormous question.

"I don't know, I hope so," Ella had turned to face her, Chloe, gave her a weak smile and reached over to give her friends hand a gentle squeeze, hopefully reassuring enough, at least for now.

"Ok Decker."

The simple response, a response which only showed her of the trust Ella had in her, she would wait for the answers to her many, many questions Chloe knew would be coming in a short period of time and she gave her friend another small smile. The upcoming conversation had the potential to shatter Ella, like she had been, thankfully it would be a friend explaining the truth and not the horrifying sight of Lucifer's burnt and scared face, smashing the truth into reality.

Chloe knew she needed an extra pair of hands on deck, fishing for her phone, she paused, Maze would have more answers as to the new reality but then again "So Demon?" Maybe a step too far, Ella would make that connection without any extra help, so she quickly dialled the other member of the tribe. The phone rung three times before it was picked up.

"Chloe, hi, how are you?" Chloe could hear the smile in the voice,

"Linda…" Chloe paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm fine but I think we may need a little help, I'm not sure but one of Lucifer's sister has turned up and seems to know Ella, we are heading over to the penthouse to have the TALK!" Chloe suspected that Linda would get the full meaning of that statement.

"Oh….. So Azrael has shown up again?" Linda stated, already grabbing her coat and heading for the door, she know that tonight could be a difficult one.

"Wait? You knew?" Chloe gripped the wheel more tightly, "Lucifer talked to you about her?"

"Yeeeep" Linda popped the final P, reminiscent of how Lucifer would have said it. "You know I can't talk about what has been said in session but I will be at the penthouse in 30!" Linda consulted her watch and nodded to herself, resolved in the fact that she about to enter into another impromptu counselling session. Knowing Lucifer was starting to gain her plenty of new clients.

"Ok Linda, we will see you soon." Chloe felt a little better, knowing she would have some support in the difficult conversation she was about to have. She hung up the call and continued her drive towards Lux, Ella was silent and hadn't even questioned the call, which worried Chloe a bit.

Chloe pulled her police cruiser into her private spot in the underground parking level of Lux, gazing over she could see Lucifer's Corvette sitting alone and silent in the corner, gathering dust, which tugged on her heart strings, it was a car which needed to be driven and not just looked at, maybe she should take it for a drive, give it purpose once more. Glancing over at Ella as she exited the vehicle, she had a thought, maybe Ella was the one who needed to take it for a spin. Ella had confessed to stealing and driving cars fast, as what was the point in not? That would be a fitting tribute to the man who owned it, no earthly rules would stop him and she could picture him in the passenger seat as Ella flung it around corners and paid no attention to the rules of the road, a massive devilish grin on his face.

"Oh Miss Lopez, you naughty minx!" Chloe could hear him purr.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N, thanks all for the continued support, this is a short chapter but I felt it was needed and seemed to come to a natural break.

So hope you enjoy

The ride in the elevator was as quiet as the journey over here from the precinct had been, Chloe was worried, the normally lively, cheerful and questioning forensic tech was almost stoic but Chloe could sense the nervous energy which lay behind the surface and did that worry her more? What questions would be asked? Would her friend shun her and the others? Or would she just accept it all in that Ella way? Chloe didn't know but she needed to tell Ella the whole story and she prayed that it would go ok.

The penthouse was dimly lit, just as it had been when Ella had last been here, Chloe had immediately gone behind the bar and poured two very generous drinks, two drinks that probably cost more than her monthly coffee allowance or possibly even her rent. She accepted it with a smile and took a sip, feeling the burn of the alcohol as it slid down her throat.

Chloe was at her side again and steered her to the large luxuries coach, the one she had slept on a few time in the past, when she had a little too much fun in the club, knowing Lucifer would take care of her and never take advantage of her lowered inhibitions, she always wondered why that was but after a few conversation with the man she knew that "taking advantage" was abhorrent to the man, he brought pleasure to the masses but only if the parties were compos mentis and willing to try out their deepest, darkest desires, he would happily do and try anything but only to bring pleasure to the other party, as if he could only gain happiness through the others joy, the only way he could feel loved, special and cared for.

She could remember every time that genuine affection had surprised him, affected him and somehow hurt the flamboyant club owner turned police consultant, like he felt he didn't deserve it. Ella had watched as the parade of previous lovers had been brought into the station for questioning for a case a while back, his initial glee at showing off was quickly wiped out by the confessions of the former partners, he had been their "greatest night of their lives," Direct quote from them all, but he meant nothing to them. Just a one off, as great as it may have been! Worthless and a man who could never be loved or cared for.

Lucifer had remembered every one of their names, their desires, every single fact about them and they had literally discarded him as a plaything and it had cut him more deeply than a knife. She had gone to him, to offer some kind of comfort or support but he had shrugged it off and retreated from her sympathy. Like he didn't deserve it. But why? It was a simple question, one she couldn't answer, maybe her conversation with Chloe and Azrael (still Ray-Ray in her mind) could fil in the gaps to some of these question she had.

As Ella took a seat, Chloe cleared her throat, Ray-Ray was absence so it was down to her to explain and where was Linda? Yet she owed it to her friend who sat before her, the truth!

"So…." Chloe began.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Thank you all, yet again

I am literally writing this as I go along, still have no plan as to the direction, but am very much enjoying the ride J

"So…." Chloe began. She sat opposite her friend, who had a sad look about her, which was unusual but seemed ready to hear the worst. "Ella, what I am about to tell you may be hard to hear! But it is the truth, Lucifer is actually the Devil! Everything you believed in is true! Heaven, Hell all of it" Chloe observed her friend and let go of a breath she didn't realised she was holding, Ella didn't seem to react, she just sat there and nodded. Seemingly accepting the statement, but also seemly dismissing it just had Chloe had done in the past, or so she thought

"Well that explains that!" Ella simply stated.

"What?" Chloe was shocked by the simple statement. "Ella seriously, I am telling you the truth, Lucifer is the actual Lucifer, Satan, prince of darkness! Old scratch?" Chloe stressed the point, she needed Ella to accept this truth.

"Oh I know Decker," Ella looked up and met her friend's eyes for the first time in what seemed like an eternity, a small smile on her face, "I always said the Devil got a bad rap and besides, you wouldn't tell me this if you didn't believe it and ….." Ella was interrupted by the ding of the elevator as Linda rushed into to the space.

"I know you wouldn't mock my faith or well, me like this!" Ella said quietly as she trailed off and waited for Linda to speak.

"Sorry!" Linda looked a little embarrassed by her sudden interruption of the conversation that the two women were having, waving her hands for them to continue "Please ignore me!"

"Nah Doc, you're alright!" Ella gave Linda a brilliant grin. "So are you trying to tell me I am friends with an actual Archangel?" If it was possible Ella's smile grew bigger. "I mean, how cool is that?"

Chloe couldn't help but smile in return at the young women's glee, everything was going to be ok. "Well it could be more than one!"

"What? Oh, oh, OH," Ella exclaimed, "Ray-Ray?" Ella was now wearing the shocked expression Chloe and Linda were expecting.

"Yep!" A voice came from behind the three women, they all turned to face the voice that had appeared in the room, "Hi, Angel of Death here, Hello!?" Azrael gave a small little wave to the group, still seemingly terrified of the group. The most powerful being on the planet, was terrified by a cop, a therapist and a CSI.

"I mean Lucifer had told me, but this? Still, this is a bit of a shock, I mean the Angel of Death is a chick?" Linda stated eyes wide but full of amusement.

"Yep, that's me," Azrael said looking between the three woman. Azrael, now wore robes and lacked her glasses, looking more serious than Ella had ever seen her friend before,

"So not a ghost? Angel?" Was all Ella asked, Azrael just sadly smiled and nodded, Ella turned away and doubled over, all three of her friends rushed to her side before realising Ella was laughing and laughing hard!. Confused looks were shared before Ella spoke again, "Devil….Church…Confession!" Was all she could manage, Ella realised that she had actually taken the Devil into the Lords House and lectured him on the finer points on religion, lectured a being who had been there and seen the whole of creation, known the whole history of mankind and apart from making many inappropriate comments, which she had laughed at and then wondered off with someone who may have needed confession, had been there for her and never once mocked her in her belief of "dear old dad", her faith was important to him, or was it that it was important to her so was important to him?

Ella sobered, "Am I going to hell?"

"NO!" Azrael was firm in her response, "My Brother would never allow it! For you," Azrael looked at the three woman in front of her, "Any of you, he would the burn the gates to the Silver City to the ground if he had to!" The strength and power of her words made the woman take a step back. They knew it to be true.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – Thank you all for following me on this little journey, this is the last chapter of this one but I think there will be more to come J

Years had passed for Lucifer, the time in hell moved so much faster than it did on earth, only a few weeks had passed up there but not for him. Once again he was alone, once again surrounded by fear, hatred and well more fear! Lucifer's arrival back in Hell, was, brutal, decisive and unforgiving, he had literally rained hell down on the inhabitants and once again his word were law, his commands were obeyed without question, every demon bent their knee without question. Hail to the King.

Lucifer sat upon his throne, miles above the demons who served his every whim, his gaze swept across the landscape, hell was endless but yet kept on expanding as more dammed souls found their way there, each soul that entered his domain brought sadness to the King, "Why, can't they be better?" He muttered to himself a sad look on his face.

Then he felt it, it was a slight buzzing in the back of his mind, he waved his hand, as if trying to swat a fly that was circling his head but the buzz was persistent.

Realisation! He knew what this was.

Lucifer took a deep breath and let the voice fully enter his mind.

"I am praying to the angel Samael, please, please hear me! Sorry Lucifer, I know I shouldn't call you that but I needed you to hear me and, well, you probably ignore the people who prey to you, well I mean the Devil, which is also you, probably nasty, horrible things, which I am sooooo sorry about!" Lucifer couldn't help but chuckle at the rambling and apologetic nature of this prayer, it warmed his heart. His initial annoyance oh the use of his original name was gone, replaced with warmth.

The little voice continued, "So wow! WOW! I mean, I know you have never lied but…. I mean WOW! THIS IS SO COOL! Apart from not being here, I mean man, Chloe told us what you did, what you have sacrificed for us, I mean man that is so selfless and kind and, well other things." Lucifer could imagine Ella, waving her arms around, being all compassionate. His smile grew slightly bigger.

"I know you can't respond but I hope you are alright? I mean, err what do I mean, well you are my brother Lucifer and I love and miss you man!" There it was, Ella had opened her heart to him once again, accepted him and wanted him in her life, for a moment, Lucifer felt almost happy.

"Please come home?" Home, Lucifer thought to himself, that was a very true statement, LA had been his home, the first home he had really had.

"Anyway, so let me tell you about my day…." Ella continued her story and Lucifer let her words wash over him, once again reminded of his little sister. Ella was his sister now too, maybe more so than his actual ones.

"And he had no pants! Ha, I mean seriously!" Lucifer blinked as he had missed that story, but, missing pants sure got his attention and he laughed.

"Well, anyway I need to go for now!" Lucifer expected her voice to be back in his mind sooner rather than later, the 'now' statement assured him of it, "We all love you, we all want you back and hopefully we will see you soon. You so know I will be talking to you, like all the time right?" Lucifer could feel the smile behind the last few words. Lucifer missed his new family.

Ella parted her hands, prayer done and she smiled, her entire being hoped that Lucifer had heard her words, her love and her friendship, a few more prayers later she would probably threaten to hit him with her shoe or something because he wasn't there to be, well Lucifer, she missed him.

She sighed and got ready to stand but she noticed a scent in her apartment, one what hadn't been there before, a little like sulphur. As she paused for second she saw a neatly folded piece of paper on her tiny coffee table, she reached for it and unfolded it,

'_Miss Lopez, thank you for contacting me, you may ramble on at your pleasure and it makes me feel like I'm still with you and wanted. That means more to me than you can possible imagine, I am grateful to you and your ability to make anyone including the Devil feel better about themselves! You are special to me, your adopted big brother LM'_

Ella held the letter against her chest, a small tear fell from her eyes, he had heard her and appreciated her prayer, her heart swelled, she would tell him everything that happened to her and everyone else, she would not forget or abandon him, she was his sister after all.


End file.
